The Emptiness of Fate's Heart
by Mexaij
Summary: When a group of Sith try and fail to perform a terrible ritual, the boundaries between the dimensions are utterly destroyed by the resulting cosmic tempest. Mass-Crossover.
1. OOC  Crossover List

Disclaimer: The majority of the characters in this fic are not owned by me.

* * *

The following 'universes' are in this crossover:

Star Wars (KOTOR era)

Metroid

Final Fantasy VII

Final Fantasy IX

Kingdom Hearts

Crash Bandicoot

Spyro the Dragon

Halo

Warcraft

Jak & Daxter

Discworld

Yu-Gi-Oh!


	2. The Prolouge

Disclaimer: The majority of the characters in this fic are not owned by me (others will be specified later).

* * *

It has been said that reality is still and stable, that all the dimensions within it are kept safely apart, with no means of breaking the boundries.

This is not true.

For deep down, beneath the surface of the world known as Korriban, ten powerful dark seers of the force were channeling unseen energies in an ancient ritual; all in the hope that they may be empowered with the force to such levels that they could bring down their greatest enemies: the Republic and the Jedi.

Such powers, they could not control.

The seers were utterly destroyed by the energies, which built up within the cavern they had chosen for the ritual, until the pressure was too great for it to handle. The massive explosion of energy that followed vapourised one fith of the entire planet, and sent the energy all over the cosmos. In time, the energies were absorbed by the very essence of the galaxy, the force; yet, this had consequences of it's own: the dimension's immeasurable energy had turned it into a sort of black hole, that drew in energy.

Slowly, the other dimensions of reality began to draw in, and eventually become one and the same.

Never could the denizens of these dimensions ever imagine what was happening out in the cosmos that was influencing their lives.

Existence's greatest trial had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter One: Brief Briefings

**Disclaimer:** The majority of the characters in this fic are not owned by me (others will be specified later).

* * *

As the current admiral of the republic navy, Carth Onasi had been through alot of things that could be considered 'weird'; but even he had to admit, the current events in the galaxy took the cake. "Another one?" He questioned the holographic image before him. Said image nodded and responded:

"Yeah; this one just appeared out of nowhere in the Tatoo system. You wouldn't believe the scale of the riots going on in Tatooine's spaceports right now!"

"Considering that in the past month, six new planets have apparently appeared out of nowhere in well known systems, I think riots on Tatooine are the least of our concerns, Atton." Carth said, exasperated. Colonel Atton Rand often proved a rather difficult person to talk to, if only because of his annoying tendancy to not completely grasp the importance of a situation. Then again, this meant that if you did somehow catch him running away screaming, you should probably be doing the same.

"S'pose so, just thought it was worth mentioning. Anyway, the new world; I've never seen anything like it!"

Carth sighed, "Get to the point Atton."  
"No need to be so rude. And they wonder why I was so reluctant to sign up..."

"Atton!"

"Oh, right! Sorry Onasi, dunno what came over me there." The Holo-Atton scratched the back of his head sheepishley, "Moving swiftly along, that new planet, it's perfect! No joke; It has practically every habitat you can think of! No exagerations."

"Any I can think of? Lets see... Desert?"

"Check."

"Rainforest?"

"Check."

"Ocean?"

"Drowning in it."

"What?"

"Drowning in it." Atton repeated, looking at something to his left. "Just done a scan, that planet is 70% Kamino."

Carth rested a hand on his chin thoughtfully. A planet like this could potentially be filled to the brim with resources; something the that would be of great use for the republic, seeing as they were still recovering from the war against the recentley defeated Sith Triumvirate.

"Atton, I want you to take a closer look at that planet. As in landing and inspecting; no picking up any female natives and carting them off to the Nar Shaddar red sector."

"What? Bah, thats no fun. Oh well, Atton out."

Mission Vao cut her way through the thick shrubbery that covered the jungle floor. She had been assigned to go check on one of the new worlds that had popped up without asking the somewhat startled denizens of Corellia first. When the republic had done a scan of the planet, they found immense amounts of energy being emitted from several key locations on the world. Most notable were a small trio of islands, which had given several jedi epileptic fits when they tried to sense it. Young Vao had simply decided that the immense energy readings were caused by logic getting confused and banging its metaphorical head on the metaphorical wall every time it passed through the area; as quite frankly, she'd never seen anywhere crazier. Sure, HK-47 was a complete physco, but at least he wasn't permanently high. "Dammit," she muttered to herself, "I've been here for ages and the only things I can seem to find are plants that want to eat me." Mission continued through the jungle; until she caught notice of something glinting out of the corner of her eye. She went over to inspect it, and found something that amazed her: a glowing purple crystal, floating and spinning in mid air. She waved her hand over the top of it, expecting some sort of string. There was no string. Hesitantly, she drew her hand closer to the crystal, until she couldn't bear the suspense any longer and quickly prodded it. There was a fantastic flash of purple light, and the crystal disappeared. Then, suddenley, a voice sounded through the thick shrubbery that made her jump about a metre into the air:

"Hey! Don't take that! We need that!" the voice cried. Mission sighed; she could tell already this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**AN:** Kinda rushed this chapter, others will be longer, as I'll have more time to write them.


	4. Chapter Two: Phresh Pharoah of Earth

**Disclaimer:** The majority of the characters in this fic are not owned by me (others will be specified later).

* * *

If chaos were a royal family, then planet Venus would've suffocated itself in clouds and been succeeded as by Earth as the 'queen of madness'. Currentley, the inhabitants of Earth were running around in a frenzied panic thanks to the fact they now orbited two suns and great bloody desert ball had popped up next to them. Due to the somewhat strange nature of Earth Humans, the panic was less to do with the fact an extra sun and massive desert planet appearing next to them (or indeed how it happened) and more to do with the most spoken dread that little green men would descend and demand to be taken to the Pope.

Vincent Klaunodith, the recentley crowned Pharoah (long story) of Wales (even longer story) and de-facto ruler of Earth (actually a fairly short story, not that anyone understands a word of it), had his hands full dealing with the widespread panic and the small protest right outside his royal cottage. Granted, most of the protestors had sprained their ankles thanks to the uneven terrain and alarmingly big sheep droppings; but it was still a rather big annoyance.

"Mr. Pharoah, sir!" an excited voice called from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his PA, Jin; best off he didn't turn around really, Jin was the sort of person who explodes in excitement when a famous or important person gives him as much as a sideways glance. "Mr. Pharoah! We've received word that a Unidentified Flying Object landed just south of Moscow! Apparentley it looks like some sort of advanced space shuttle of sorts."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, news did get around fast these days. "Intruiging," he said, "but I'd like to have a look myself, if only to get away from the idiots protesting outside my door."

"What are they protesting about, Mr. Pharoah, sir?"

The Pharoah of Wales sighed, "The probe, Jin. They're trying to insist that sending it would be meddling in the affairs of the new planet, whatever affairs a massive ball of sand may have. Theres also one man who wants cow milking to be out-lawed."

"You were able to identify one man's different goals out of an entire-"

"I don't think you understand, there are a grand total of ten protestors. No less annoying though."

"Oh." said Jin. There was a pause, as both participents of the conversation acknowledged the stupidity Earth was experiencing. "So... Why not just flail around with a gun in your hand and tell them to piss off?"

"I thought about that," said Vincent "But I suspect the media would turn it into something like 'Most powerful man in the world a trigger-happy nutter!' or something. You know how it is even better than I do."

Jin twitched, because it was true, he did know about the media's current attitude to politicians from experience; after that whole deal he had sworn to never go to Paris again.

"Anyway," Vincent quickly changed the subject "The UFO... Is there any more information you can give me? 'Just south' of Moscow seems a tad vague."

Jin nodded, "The president of the USA is already there, he's the one who contacted me. He said that if you choose to come over and investigate the UFO yourself, he'll send someone over to the Sheremetyevo International Airport to escort you to there."

Vincent cursed under his breath; he hated flying, he always imagined that the worst would happen (namely questionable food service), "Guess I'll go there then, I need to see this for myself..."

* * *

It had been easy enough. After a bit of a fly around, Atton had decided to land and inspect things a little more closely. Miraculousley, the planet had turned out to be populated by Humans (albiet rather clueless and spazzy ones). He had chosen to take a walk around the settlement he parked his ship next to, and had already taken note of the huge amount of people were using somewhat primitive cameras to take even more primitive photographs of Tatooine; he also saw alot of people pointing dramatically at the desert ball with their mouths open. Honestly, he thought as he passed an old man loudly proclaiming that the world would soon be devoured by swarms of alien beetles, the local populace is more excitable than, well, anything else really.

His little inspection of the locals had gone smoothly; it wasn't until he marched back to his ship to find armed pricks standing around outside his ship that things started to drop downhill faster than an unpopular Hutt.

"You there!" Came the sudden voice of someone who had clearly practised the phrase "This is a restricted area, what are you doing here?"

Atton turned around and came face to about one foot higher than another man's face. He looked down at the smaller man, who was dressed in what generally sort of resembled what senators and businessmen usually wear, only much blander.  
"I was going to fly off to Tatooine for some drinks," he explained "until I found out those twats over there had shown up and camped my ride,"

The smaller man's eyes narrowed "Those 'twats' are part of the military and some of the bravest men in the world, for your information!"

Before Atton could answer, a second voice sounded: "No no no, you're doing it wrong Jin."

Atton looked up, and saw a thin man with long brown hair and a look on his face that seemed to suggest permanent boredom. He wore mostly wore tight shiny black clothing, with the exception of his bright pink tuxedo jacket. Compared to his smaller friend, he looked rather snazzy.

"You mentioned a place called 'Tatooine'. I don't suppose you could verify this place's location? As far as I'm aware, no 'Tatooine' exists on Earth."

Atton stared at him. Where the hell did this drowning rock of a planet appear from anyway? If they didn't know the name of the planet right next to them... Ah well. You learn something new everyday.

"Oh, up there," said Atton cheerfully, pointing upwards at the great desert ball that was Tatooine "I thought everyone knew what Tatooine was!"

The smaller man, Jin, the long-haired man had called him, looked dumbfounded. He opened and closed his jaw a few times, before immediatley running off towards the armed soldiers, presumably to render them dumbfounded too. I turned back to the long-haired man,

"Well, at least you don't seem so suprised." Atton said. The long-haired man smirked.

"Expect the un-expected, that's my motto. Helps alot. Managed to get a would-be assassin of mine to sit down for a cup of tea with that motto on my side." he explained. It was actually a pretty good motto, Atton was forced to admit.

"I guess I should probably introduce myself," Atton sighed, telling people his name wasn't something he liked doing these days, they always found a way to stalk him. It wasn't so bad until the one Trandoshan tried to stalk him, then he started being more careful. "I'm Atton Rand, you?"

The man put his hands on his hips, as if rehearsing a pantomime character establishment "Pharoah Vincent Faustinaan Lockhart Klaunodith of Wales, Champion of the Milking War, Lord of the Bored." He boomed proudly.

"Thats great," Atton said without meaning it (he obviousley realised that, as he seemed rather disappointed), "But I must be going now you know. Think you can call off your armed twats?"

He smiled and nodded. "On two conditions," He said "Both conditions are of great importance: firstly, I want you to get me into contact with whoever is the most important political figure on that planet," he pointed to Tatooine, "Second, stop insulting the bloody military!"

"Alright, sorry, geez." Atton sighed "Yeah, I can get you into contact with them. If I don't come back for a long time it's probably because I'll be on Nar Shaddar, just so you know." Vincent wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he nodded anyway and signaled to the armed men around Atton's ship.

* * *

A sudden beeping noise snapped Carth out of his inner monologue of paranoia and doomsaying. He shifted his gaze all around the room, before realising then noise was coming from his pocket. Carth sighed, and took his modified datapad out of his pocket and pressed a button, curious to see who was trying to send something to him. Tracing the message at the push of a button, his eyes narrowed, then he groaned out of irritation.  
"Dammit Misson," He muttered, "What have done now?"

* * *

**AN:** Finally decided to finish off Chapter 2, I'd had it halfway done for ages. Now to get to work on chapter 3...


End file.
